Good Directions
by bighsmfan97
Summary: song fic for Good Directions by Billy Currington


**Author's note**

**Me: Today's story is about my two favorite couples AleHeather and Dunceny. Alejandro and Duncan are best friends selling turnips for Duncan's mom and**

**Duncan: Whoa Whoa Whoa wait just a minute! I will never ever be best friends with Evilandro**

**Alejandro: Like I'd be friends with you either you hijo de perra!**

**Duncan: That's it! (Duncan and Alejandro start to fight)**

**Me: Boys! Do I need to get Courtney and Heather?**

**Duncan: Go ahead Courtney doesn't scare me!**

**Alejandro: Yeah Heather doesn't scare me either**

**Me: Have it your way then! Courtney! Heather!**

**Courtney: What do you need bighsmfan97?**

**Me: These two won't stop fighting!**

**Courtney: Duncan, leave Alejandro alone or I will rip out your eyebrow ring!**

**Duncan: I'd like to see you try! (Courtney steps forward) Okay Okay I'll stop just don't touch my ring Princess **

**Alejandro: ( Laughs) **

**Heather: Hey you're in trouble too! If I catch you fighting again no touching me for a week! Now apologize right now!**

**Courtney: You too Duncan!**

**Alejandro: I'm sorry**

**Duncan: I'm sorry**

**Me: Now my third favorite Total Drama couple will do the disclosure**

**Geoff: Bighsmfan97 does not own Total Drama.**

**Bridgette: Nor does she own the song "Good Directions"**

**Together: All rights belong to the writers of Total Drama and Billy Currington**

Good Directions

My friend Duncan and I sat on his flatbed truck selling turnips for his mom. It was an extremely hot day and we were both wearing cowboy hats to cover our heads from the heat. We were eating pork rinds when a silver Mustang pulled up. That wasn't the type of car you see in backwoods Georgia. There were two girls in the car. One was tan with brown hair and freckles. The other was pale with long black hair that she had pulled back in a ponytail. They were wearing dark aviator sunglasses. The black haired girl was driving. She took off her aviators and looked at me.

"Excuse me my friend and I are looking for the interstate can you give us directions?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah, you picked the right boys for the job preciosa we know this area like the back of our hands." I said

"Yeah, just go way up yonder past the caution light There's a little country store with an old Coke sign You gotta stop in and ask Mrs. Anderson for some of her sweet tea Then a left will take you to the interstate But a right will bring you right back here to us." Duncan said grinning

"Okay thanks bye."

The girls pulled away. I noticed their license plate said Hollywood. I frowned they would never like me or Duncan. I began thinking about the black haired one's pretty face. Then I threw my hat. I saw Duncan's land beside mine. I looked at him.

"You fool it could've been love!" we yelled at the same time

Then we laughed

"Why didn't you get their names?" I asked Duncan

"Because I was too busy staring at the tan one. Why didn't you?"

"I was staring at the long black haired chica mi amigo."

We laughed. I knew Duncan's old Ford couldn't run them down and he knew too.

…

With the girls

"Heather, come on you have to admit they were hot." The tan girl said

"Come on Courtney they are nothing compared to Justin and DJ." The pale one said

"Then why are you stopping at the country store they told you about?" Courtney smirked

"Because I'm thirsty and sweet tea sounds good." Heather replied

Courtney smiled knowing Heather liked the tan Spanish speaking turnip boy. It was okay. She liked the green Mohawked delinquent turnip boy more anyway. The girls walked into the country store. Behind the counter was a woman with the same black hair as the turnip boy Courtney liked but was tan like the one she knew Heather liked.

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"Are you Mrs. Anderson?" Heather asked

"Yes, who told you about me seeing as you two are strangers?"

"Two boys selling turnips told us to stop in." Heather replied

"That must have been my friends Duncan and Alejandro. Such sweet boys. They've never told anyone to stop in before."

"There was never anyone as pretty as them before neither." Said a man coming from the back of the store

"Cody! I'm sorry for my unwashed husband."

"I was just paying them a compliment Sierra!"

"Aren't you supposed to be fishing with Geoff and Scott?"

"Geoff's sick and you know Scott's wife Dawn. She didn't want him disturbing wildlife, man he loves that woman. Anyway, Harold, DJ, Tyler, Sam, B, and Cameron are coming over for some sweet tea and to play poker. They should be around soon."

Then Cody walked over to a table and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Sierra asked

"We'd like some sweet tea." Courtney answered

"Ok two sweet teas how about a meal?"

"What are the options?"

"Meatloaf, Chicken salad sandwiches, Pepperoni bread…"

"Pepperoni Bread!" Heather interrupted

"Yeah Pepperoni Bread here too."

"Ok, have a seat I'll be right out with your food."

Heather and Courtney sat down not too far from Cody. Then a bunch of unwashed boys about their age walked in. They stared at Heather and Courtney as they sat down with Cody. They began whispering to Cody. Heather and Courtney only heard bits of what they said. Soon they heard Cody say:

"Too late dude they're Alejandro and Duncan's."

"Awwww, nuts." The boys replied

Courtney and Heather thought about what they had said. Was it true? Were they Alejandro and Duncan's? Obviously Heather didn't think so but were they? Then Sierra appeared with their food and drinks. She set them down and then sat at the table.

"Here you go girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson."

"Call me Sierra we are the same age."

"Okay Sierra."

"So what do you think of Alejandro and Duncan?"

"I like them. Duncan is so cute!" Courtney said

"I don't like them. We have boyfriends." Heather said

"Like you could call them that!" Courtney said "They don't care for us at all! They only like us for our looks!"

Sierra smiled "Well I can tell you Alejandro and Duncan will get to know you and love you for the way you are. Not for your looks. You can trust me."

Courtney smiled "I say we go back."

"No," Heather replied

Sierra frowned. Courtney was easy she was in love with Duncan but Heather would be harder. She was as stubborn as a mule.

"Heather, why don't you want to go back?" Sierra asked smirking

"We have places to be! We don't have time to go make out with any turnip boys no matter how hot, tan, and Spanish they may be!"

"You do realize you only described Alejandro?" Sierra asked grinning

"What! I didn't! What are you talking about?"

"You know you two are a lot better then their last girlfriends. Duncan went out with Gwen and Alejandro went out with her friend Bridgette. Turned out Bridgette really liked Geoff and Gwen was trying to get Trent jealous. It broke their hearts too. Luckily, Cody and I were there for them, or they would have never stopped crying."

"They were crying?" Courtney asked

"Oh yeah. You can't tell but they are really sensitive. Cody and I are the only ones who know so don't tell anyone!"

"Ok." They said

Soon the girls finished their food.

"How much do we owe you?" Heather asked grabbing her purse

"I'll make you a deal." Sierra said "You go back and bring Alejandro and Duncan back here and it's on the house."

"What about their truck?" Courtney asked

"Courtney you can ride here with Duncan in his truck and Heather and Alejandro can take the Mustang."

"Wait, why am I in the truck?" Courtney asked

"Only Duncan can drive the truck his rule."

"Alright."

"Take some sweet tea to them too. They're probably roasting." Sierra said handing them a pitcher and four glasses.

Heather and Courtney walked to the car and got in.

"I'm only doing this for free food." Heather said

"Ok, whatever you say." Courtney said smirking

Heather started the car and drove off.

…

With the boys Alejandro's POV

I sat on the truck with Duncan and looked out into the distance. I really wanted the girls to come back but it didn't seem like they would.

"Dude do you see what I see or am I crazy?" Duncan asked

"What do you see?" I asked

"The Mustang." He replied

I looked out at the road. I saw it too. The Mustang with mi amor. I grinned

"I see it too Duncan. The chicas have returned."

The Mustang pulled up to where it was before. This time the girls got out.

"You get lost again chica?" I asked the black haired one

"No, we went up past the caution light, and found that country store with the Coke sign. I don't know but something felt right when we went in and asked Sierra for some of her sweet tea. She gave us this pitcher and sent us back to you."

"Sierra gave you a big ol glass huh?" I asked

"Yes, and she convinced me to return."

"I'm Alejandro." I said

"I'm Heather."

"I'm Duncan." Duncan said

"I'm Courtney."

I grinned

"Why don't we give you a ride back to Sierra's store?" Heather asked "You can ride with me Alejandro and Courtney can ride with Duncan."

"Alright, Princess come with me." Duncan said

"Don't call me Princess." Courtney said

"Alright Princess." Duncan smirked

I rolled my eyes. Duncan definitely wouldn't stop. If he found a nickname that annoyed you he'd call you that forever even on his deathbed.

"Alright preciosa. I take it you're driving?"

"Yes I drive my car no one else does."

Heather and I got in the Mustang and Courtney and Duncan climbed in his truck. We drove to Sierra's store together. I was happy that mi amor was giving me a chance. As we parked Duncan parked beside us.

"Thank God for good directions!" I cried to him

"And turnip greens!" He added

**Author's note**

**Geoff: That was awesome dude!**

** Me: (roll my eyes) I'm a girl Geoffrey!**

** Geoff: Sorry dudette**

** Me: Thank You**

** Duncan: I didn't like it one bit! I would never wear a cowboy hat or drive a truck!**

** Me: Why do you think its called fanfiction! Duh!**

** Alejandro: I for one liked it! And I like you preciosa.**

** Me: Oh Alejandro! (I hit him on the head) I would never break up my favorite Total Drama couple.**

** Heather: Wait we aren't your favorite couple overall?**

** Me: No you're number three. Overall my favorite is Edward and Bella. Then Draco and Hermione, you guys, Brennan and Booth, Sully and Michaela, Duncan, and Courtney**

** Duncan: Well all those couples suck or didn't happen!**

** Me: I don't care what you think! You are just a big softie! The whole world knows so get over it!**

** Duncan: That's it you're going down!**

** Me: Security!**

** (Booth, Draco, and Sully appear)**

** Booth: So you think Tempe and I suck?**

** Draco: Yeah I would've been fine marrying Hermione instead of Pansy**

** Sully: You're lucky I didn't chop your head off with my tomahawk**

** (Booth, Draco, and Sully drag Duncan off)**

**Duncan: Courtney babe a little help!**

** Courtney: No you think we suck! I'll stay here! Hey bighsmfan97 can you summon a shirtless Justin?**

** Me: Court I can do better! Oh Jacob!**

** Jacob: Hey bighsmfan97 what do you need?**

** Me: Just stand there a bit**

** Jacob: Ok.**

** (Courtney, Heather, Bridgette. and I all stare at Jacob)**

** Alejandro: Hey what about us?**

** Geoff: Yeah Bridge what about us?**

** Bridgette: Shush! Looking at the eye candy.**

** (Alejandro growls)**

** Heather: Alejandro if you even touch Jacob no touching me for a week!**

** Bridgette: Same goes for you Geoff!**

** (Alejandro and Geoff leave)**

** (We all smile)**

** Me: Okay Jake you can leave**

** (Jacob leaves Alejandro, Geoff, and Duncan come back. Duncan very bruised)**

** Duncan: Hey I'm sorry bighsmfan97**

** Me: It's okay Duncan I over reacted**

** Duncan: Me too**

** Geoff: When are you going to write a story about me and Bridge?**

** Me: Next Geoff my next story okay! I'll include Aleheather. I might take a break from Duncan and Courtney**

** Courtney: Why? Is it because of Duncan?**

** Me: No I have a lot of stories about you two.**

** Duncan: You will include us or I'll…**

** Me: Do I need to get security again?**

** Duncan: No, sorry.**

** Alejandro: Good boy!**

** Duncan: That's it you're going down Latin boy!**

** Courtney: Someone doesn't want his eyebrow ring.**

** Duncan: Okay fine I won't hurt him and I won't hurt her.**

** Me: Okay we're going to go before Duncan winds up in juvie again. Bye for now!**


End file.
